Remember
by WEASLEYxISxMYxKING
Summary: Short little oneshotsongfic. Based on the song Remember by Josh Groban in the movie Troy. Hermione and Ron finally tell each other how they feel.


Disclaimer: Neither the song, nor the characters are mine. But if you'd like to give me credit, that's fine by me, I wouldn't mind being the genius that came up with these things.

Remember

Hermione sat in the oversized armchair staring into the flames. The fire was burning brightly and warming the room, yet she felt cold. Nothing could warm her up. She was always cold, and nothing could fix it. After 6th year, Harry, Ron, and she went hunting for the horcruxes; once they destroyed all but Voldemort and Nagini, they returned back to the Order Headquarters. Since returning, life had been one crazy experience after another.

As part of the Order, Hermione mostly spent her time doing research, but once in a while she would have a little quiet time to herself. It was during these idle minutes that her thoughts would wander, and she became so uneasy. In the back of her mind she just knew that something would go wrong. That's why she hated just sitting there. While working, she didn't have time to think about all of the bad things happening every day, but in quiet times like these, that's all she thought about. When she was a child, she loved times like these; quiet and peaceful, sitting next to the fire, where she could read without interruption. But now, when she sat alone without interruption, she didn't imagine good things, or just read a book to enjoy its contents.

Hermione worried about everyone of course, but in her heart, she worried about one person more than the others. She knew she was in love with him, and she hoped he was in love with her. They had kissed once, but they had both embarrassed afterwards. Hermione wished he would do it again, but she couldn't force him to do anything. It wasn't like when they were in Hogwarts, and she could yell at him to do his homework. Somehow, she didn't think that yelling at him to "bloody kiss me already" would do any good, so she just left it at it was, but she wasn't happy.

Hermione knew that time was running out, yet there was nothing she could do. Unbeknownst to her, somebody else was going to do something about it. As she was sitting there, she heard someone walking up behind her. She didn't turn around knowing it was Ron. "Hermione, why are you sitting down here all by yourself?"

"I don't know. Just thinking I suppose. Wondering."

"Hermione…I know we…well…you know, but…Hermione, I have something to say. I know that I'm stubborn, and proud, and I don't have much money, and I could never be good enough for you, but…I have feelings for you. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I just feel the need to tell those I care for just how much I do care for them. And Hermione, I do care very much for you."

"Ron, I love you," she blurted out as she turned a shade of red that would have rivaled the color of his ears. "I can't believe I was so afraid to tell you, but I have to tell you. What if something happens tomorrow, or the next day, and you never knew? It isn't fair. Why do we have to be in the middle of this?"

"Hermione, we didn't have to be in the middle of this, we chose it. Would you do anything different? I wouldn't. I think that things are like this for a reason. Yes, our lives are in danger, but what if things hadn't happened like this, and we never became what we are today?"

"But what if you die? I…I don't think I could ever stand it. I can't go on without you" she choked up as she got up and hugged him. He held her close as she started to cry. "Hermione, _remember, I will still be here, as long as you hold me, in your memory. Remember, when your dreams have ended, time can be transcended, just remember me. I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly, it is the last light, to fade into the rising sun. _

_  
I'm with you, whenever you tell, my story. Remember, I will still be here, as long as you hold me, in your memory. Remember me. I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers, and if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky. As long as I still can reach out, and touch you, then I will never die. Remember, I'll never leave you, if you will only remember me. Remember me... _

Remember, I will still be here, as long as you hold me, in your memory. Remember, when your dreams have ended, time can be transcended, I live forever, remember me, remember me, remember... me..."

"Oh Ron, how could I ever forget you? You are the most important person in my life. I need you."

"Hermione, if there's any way for us to be together after this, I promise you. And someday, the two of us will be married, with seven kids, and the perfect house. Anything you want, with Harry and Ginny living next door. Trust me Hermione."

"Ron, you make it sound so perfect, as if there is no war even going on. I hope you're right, only I don't want seven kids," she smiled slyly at him. "Do you know how many stretch marks that will be on my stomach? You're crazy," she said teasingly.

"We'll see. But Hermione, it will come true, I promise you."

Hermione sat there for a few seconds thinking. "I'm holding you to that promise Mr. Weasley." And with that, she stepped on her tiptoes as he leaned down to bring their lips together. Ron wrapped his arms around her, and for once, she felt warm.

A/N: I was watching Troy the other day, and as I heard this song I suddenly imagined this story. I hope you like it. If you do, and even if you don't, please review, I'll even take criticism. I hope the story wasn't too mushy.


End file.
